En nuestros tiempos
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: "¿sabías que mi abuelo se cogía al tuyo en el ejército?" One-shot, AU y OC. Las desventuras de verano de los descendientes del Yullen.


"**En nuestros tiempos…"**

**por Mandragorapurple**

En nuestros tiempos, esas cosas no existían.

**19 de julio. Conjunto habitacional para personas mayores **_**AutumnValley.**_

Después de la muerte de Lenalee, comenzamos a cuestionar las satisfacciones y decepciones de nuestras vidas. Muy tarde, cabe decir pero apropiado pues nos sentimos en momento de evaluar nuestra obra para decidir que tan provechoso había sido nuestro paso por este mundo.

Era la más joven de nosotros. Imaginen como nos sentimos al respecto. Simplemente no despertó y así, hermosa como era, la imaginamos en su cama totalmente serena y sonriendo porque el fin llegaba y no tenía más cosas que resolver.

No la vimos hasta que estaba en su ataúd y por un momento, con esas mejillas rosadas que le aportaba el maquillaje y su cabello liso cuidadosamente peinado, pudimos recordar la simple belleza que tuvo en su juventud. Jamás perdió su risa.

Después del funeral, fue sepultada al lado de su hermano y su esposo. Dejamos que la primavera cubriera de césped su lugar y mantuvimos flores frescas sobre ella.

Sin duda no pude ser su esposo. Ninguno de los dos hubiese tolerado tener al lado del otro el vivo recuerdo de la terrible guerra de la que fuimos parte, de los tiempos austeros y los sacrificios.

Le pedí matrimonio a penas unos meses después del fin. Oficialmente, ante los medios y otros países, la guerra a penas comenzaba a apagarse pero nosotros habíamos recibido la orden de volver a casa. Con mi nombramiento en mano, viajé dos días para llegar a ella, incluso vestía el uniforme aun. Abrió su puerta y saltó a mis brazos llorando. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que yo seguía vivo, las listas de bajas estaba incompletas.

Charlamos tanto que el propósito de mi visita se olvidó por varios días, comí, bebí y dormí en su casa hasta que un día lo dije. Y de inmediato me rechazó negando con la cabeza. Su cabello brillaba bajo el sol y era la primera vez que la veía usar un vestido, quizá por eso tardé tanto en darme cuenta que me tomaba de las manos y me pedía perdón por su rechazo. La perdoné, sin duda y entendí, aunque rabioso de no poder cumplir las promesas que alguna vez le hice, que no podía estar junto a ella por mi uniforme, por mi ojo parchado y por el miedo que me causaba sólo pensar en el sonido del cañón de un arma. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho juntos? Se que me amaba y tampoco quería recordarme la guerra con su presencia.

No la vi durante mucho tiempo. Hice mi vida, ella la suya. Ahora puedo llenarla de flores, darle todas las que nunca pude cuando la conocí en el campo de batalla.

Actualmente, y como obra de un destino que forcé, me mudé a cinco kilómetros de Lenalee, pues sería intolerable no poder verla cuando me plazca, y a tres de _Autumn Valley._

O — O — O

El sol siempre parece ser anaranjado en el lugar. Todos pasean en bicicleta, hacen el poco ejercicio que sus viejos cuerpos les permiten, el viento sopla cálido para evitar que sus articulaciones se endurezcan, si te acercas a las ventanas puedes escuchar música pasada de moda y oler la naftalina de las chácharas que los ancianos guardan por montones. Un castigo sumamente adecuado para él.

—¿Cuándo se irá? — ansioso e impertinente.

—cuando se tenga que ir —

—fastidia a todo el mundo —

—querrás decir, a ti —

—Da mal aspecto —

—aquí viene el té — avisó Alma poniendo la charola sobre la mesa. Llenó las tazas.

—dime Alma… ¿mi nieto te molesta? —

Ella colocó la tetera perdiendo el cuidado habitual y haciéndola chocar con la azucarera.

—es perturbador —

—no… es decir — volteó a ver a su abuelo — no señor Walker — el anciano le sonrió

—lo ves Kanda —

—este no es lugar para adolescentes —

—yo veo a Alma muy cómoda entre nosotros —

—mi nieta fue educada apropiadamente, el tuyo necesita un domador — volteó la cabeza despreciando la conversación

—¡abuelo! — reprendió tomando la charola y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

—¿qué opinas tú? —

—es… buena persona… no lo conozco lo suficiente para… —

—un delincuente — agregó Kanda interrumpiendo

—ya que son los únicos con vida aquí, me gustaría que charlaras con él ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? Se aburre terriblemente—

—no la metas en tus problemas —

—si se da la oportunidad, lo haré — dicho, salió de la habitación dejando a los ancianos tomar su té

—pues resultó ser más diplomática que tú — dio un sorbo a su té verde, cosa que sólo bebía con Kanda — no parece tu nieta —

—jum — ocupó sus labios para sorber, igual no tenía intención de abrirlos

—¿no te preocupa? Es bastante tímida. ¿habla de sus amigos de la escuela? — acomodó su taza — que recuerde no ha traído a nadie y tampoco sale mucho —

—¿quién traería a sus amigos aquí? — negó con la cabeza considerando aquello una absurdez — veo a donde quieres llegar. No le haces ningún favor empujándola a que conozca a tu bandido, puede hacer amigos por si misma — tomó un largo trago — no la tengo atada —

—¿qué harás cuando se vaya? —

—por eso estoy aquí — se miraron un momento con tantas cosas que decir en los ojos. Jamás lo aclararían

—Lavi está retrasado — murmuró Allen mirando la taza extra que Alma había dejado

Se hallaba en la pequeña huerta tras la casa cuando lo vio pasar. Sacaba humor por la boca y encendía su nuevo cigarrillo con la colilla del anterior.

Usó los guantes y revisó las zanahorias distrayéndose un rato. El otro se había sentado en medio del paraje sin importar que lo viesen fumar.

Escuchó los rumores; había sido expulsado de la escuela por pertenecer a una banda criminal, había desquiciado a sus padres con sus adicciones, había lastimado a alguien y _Autumn Valley_ era el mejor lugar para esconderse de la justicia, había tratado de vender esclavos en la frontera, había desvalijado autos. Había cambiado una condena perpetua por el destierro… Alma no sabía cual era verdad.

Llevaba mirándolo largo tiempo y tuvo que esconderse junto a los nabos cuando él volteó a identificar de donde provenía esa mirada penetrante.

Los viejos eran viejos, con ideas fijas y viviendo en el pasado, muy sabios pero también prejuiciosos. La comunidad esperaba a una versión resucitada del amable señor Walker cuando este anunció que su nieto pasaría el verano en _Autumn…_ Más de diez, más de veinte, más bien todos se pasmaron al recibir a un chico de labios, ceja y ojeras perforadas, cabello alborotado y ropa "de vagabundo". Su nombre era Mana y tampoco puso de su parte para que su desconcertante aspecto dejase de impresionar a los ancianos. Fumaba, no ayudaba en nada, siempre parecía ocioso y hacía comentarios inaceptables.

Desde su presentación formal, Mana y ella sólo intercambiaban saludos con la cabeza desde lejos. No era sociable, parecía siempre aburrido y comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso traería una maleta llena de cajetillas.

Lo dejó. Tenía que revisar las hierbas.

O — O — O

Cuando Allen y Kanda se vieron por primera vez, ambos recibían un castigo fuera de las barracas.

Allen había defendido a su compañero pues un oficial estaba extralimitándose en sus castigos. Kanda se encontraba ahí como de costumbre. Su encuentro les costó una semana fregando inodoros.

Sin importar las diferencias, fueron puestos juntos en el campo de batalla y sin esperarlo, terminaron como buenos colegas ante los ojos de los demás. Es probable que la guerra los hiciera mantenerse vivos mutuamente a pesar de sus peleas en busca de una oportunidad postguerra para matarse el uno al otro.

Cuando las batallas terminaron, descubrieron que no podían apartarse el uno del otro. A pesar de sus deseos, Yuu Kanda volvió a casa con su prometida Alma Karma y Allen Walker a atender el negocio familiar. La decisión fue sencilla, simplemente retomar sus vidas donde las habían dejado. Lo que pasó en las barracas, durante los castigos y en las trincheras, se quedó ahí.

Parecería angustioso no poder revivirlo nunca más, pero hubiese sido mucho más no dejarlo ir. En sus tiempos no existían "esas cosas".

Finalmente, después de los hijos, de dos esposas que murieron justo a tiempo y de cincuenta años perdidos, durante el funeral de Lenalee pudieron encontrarse nuevamente. El castaño era cano y los ojos furiosos se volvieron parte de la pose de "viejo cascarrabias". Sus cuerpos ya no les despertaban los antiguos instintos pero la compañía, que finalmente no era peligrosa y prohibida, se hizo de lo más placentera. Aquel día, mientras bebían el café que la familia que su amiga ofrecía, los tres, de negro como los demás, frente al féretro se entrevistaron.

"¿dónde vives?" "En _Autumn Valley_ con mi nieta"

"Me mudaré cerca, ella ya no puede impedirlo, le traeré flores todos los días"

"Son residencias para viejos chocos" "Entonces es mi lugar" "No se ustedes pero yo me siento de cincuenta"

Lavi se mudó a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Allen tomó una pequeña casa, sin jardín pero cerca de Kanda.

¿Podría ser más perfecto? incluso se habían librado de la enfermedad llamada "juventud".

O — O — O

—¿Qué son esos? —

Saltó exageradamente. Y es que era muy fácil de sorprender.

—me… menta —

Él se acercó a oler, arrancó unas hojas y las metió en su boca.

—lo es — masticó lentamente

—se supone que debes lavarla antes de comerlas —

—¿Por qué? ¿Fertilizas con excremento? — tomó unas hojas más

—en realidad sí —

Las dejó caer y tragó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿cómo puedes meter las manos en eso? — abrió su cajetilla y se encendió un cigarrillo

—agradecería que no fumaras aquí —

Dio una calada y caminó hacia la salida. Ahí terminó y volvió.

—¿Eres china o algo así? — volvió a sorprenderla. Esta vez dejó su posición en cuclillas para contestar

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — miró seria

—Bueno… tienes los ojos así — y con los índices estiró la piel de la comisura de sus ojos.

Volvió a ocuparse en la manzanilla.

—se dice que eres muy cortés… — se agachó junto a ella

—con la gente que lo merece —

—entonces no eres cortés —

—y ¿qué hay de ti? Se tenían expectativas sobre tu llegada —

Él rió.

—los vegetes te han dicho cosas de mi. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —

—¿Quieres que te informe de los chismes?-

—nah, eso ya me lo sé. ¿vienes? —

—estoy ocupada — tomó las tijeras y cortó algunas flores maduras.

—qué responsable —

Continuó trabajando mientras el otro se paseaba por las hortalizas, esta vez precavido de comer algo.

—una vez planté un frijol —

—impresionante —

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan hostil? Estaba por contarte la conmovedora historia de mi tiempo como jardinero —

—eso no es jardinería. Plantar un frijol en un frasco con algodón… —

—¿sabías que mi abuelo se cogía al tuyo en el ejército? —

—¿Qué? — se levantó y comenzó a tomar sus cosas — ¿Cuál es tu problema? —

—ninguno —

—si estás aburrido… —

—en realidad no lo estoy —

Entró a la casa pisando fuerte. Había cumplido: hablar con el nieto del señor Walker si de daba la oportunidad.

O — O — O

**23 de Julio. **

—¿A dónde vas? —

—al mini super — simplemente se le escapó

Mana se emparejó con ella al caminar.

—voy contigo —

Continuaron en silencio, sin embargo la observaba atentamente, ni siquiera cuando ella le sorprendía dejaba de verla.

—¿qué comprarás? —

—cosas —

—por supuesto —

Llegaron a la tienda, muy pequeña pero bien surtida de todos los menjurges que un viejo puede necesitar.

Alma tomó una canasta y saludó al dependiente. Algunos ancianos caminaban por los pasillos. Le daban los buenos días con algo de recelo, así recordó que Mana venía a su lado. También había tomado una canasta y jugaba con ella.

—mi abuelo te pidió socializar conmigo —

—así es —

—no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —

—no me dejas otra opción — dijo tomando aceite de soya tratando de darse prisa

—¿te apena que te vean conmigo? —

—me da igual — se acercó dejando su rostro enfrentado al de ella

—¿te molestan? — dijo tomando el piercing de su ceja — podría quitármelos —

—¿para qué los hiciste entonces? Creí que era parte de la defensa de tu identidad y bla bla bla—

—bueno… me circuncidaron sin permiso, creo que puedo hacerme los hoyos que yo quiera —

Aclaró su garganta y fue al pasillo de sopas.

—aunque no fue por ellos que me enviaron aquí. Por si te lo preguntabas —

—no lo hago —

—tampoco por mi tatuaje —

—tienes un tatuaje —

—mira — y se levantó la camiseta dejando ver un símbolo parecido a un "tres" del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Una anciana que iba entrando en el pasillo soltó un gritito, herró y saltó al siguiente.

—bájatela — ordenó Alma desviando la mirada para seguir

—¿te incomoda? —

—tienes un talento especial ¿por eso estás aquí? —

—¡exacto! — sonrió —¿y a ti porque te enviaron? —

—no todos tenemos problemas de actitud —

—trataré de no hacerte sentir rara…. A cambio tú puedes a mi —

—no gracias —

Siguieron por el resto del lugar. Al final ella tenía llena la canasta y él había tomado algunas chucherías. Salieron ante los murmullos y miradas de los viejos.

—dame — dijo quitándole la bolsa más llena — pensarán que no soy un caballero —

Ella rió y lo dejó.

—devuélvela en cuento nos alejemos — sugirió

—no robaré nada, lo prometo — le sonrió esta vez exagerando el gesto — dime ¿haz pensado en lo que te dije el otro día? —

—¿lo del fertilizante? —

—no —

—¿lo del paseo? —

—mh… no — negó con la cabeza — lo de nuestros viejos —

Alma suspiró.

—no —

—en cambio yo lo pienso mucho —

Ella levantó una ceja. Mana hacía malabares para abrir un chocolate.

—oh… toma uno — y metió un Kit-Kat en la bolsa que ella cargaba. Reanudó el tema — mi abuela discutía mucho con el viejo por eso — dio un mordisco — no sé como se enteró —

—sabes…. No me concierne —

—a ninguno de los dos —

—si estás consciente, deja de insistir —

—¿No te da curiosidad? —

—pues no —

—¿piensas que es mentira? —

Se quedó callada al no poder callarlo a él.

—¿es un "sí"? ¿o un "no"? —

—¿qué tengo que hacer para que dejes el tema? —

—wow — puso las palmas extendidas al frente como si quisiera calmarla — dame tu opinión — Alma abrió la boca para objetar — como si te interesara — la miró con una sonrisa que sugería satisfacción por haberla acorralado

—sólo fastidias —

—di que quieres que te deje en paz y me iré. Pero en verdad quiero saber tu opinión, al fin y al cabo eres la única persona con quien podría hablar de esto — se encogió de hombros

—¿seguro que no te causó un trauma o algo? — detuvo el paso y acomodó la bolsa que le comenzaba a cortar la circulación

—probablemente — mordió el chocolate y habló con la boca llena — no tienes que decir nada ahora, cuando estés lista. Seguiré hablándote —

—me tranquiliza tu consideración —

—¿qué más puedo hacer por acá? Mientras espero tu respuesta —

—aprender a tejer, pintar cerámica, hacer conservas, practicar baile de salón, jugar ajedrez, aprender sobre respeto… —

—¡qué pesado! Eso del derecho y el revés jamás se me dio —

—¿volverás a casa pronto? —

—todo el verano me espera. No te apresures, Alma —

Como todo lo que pronunciaba, también su nombre le pareció raro en esa ocasión.

—mi abogado dice que debo esperar a que las cosas se enfríen. Ya está en proceso mi cambio de nombre, escogí "Charles Manson"(1) ¿qué te parece? —

—te calza perfectamente —

—lo sé, lo sé — hizo un movimiento para que el cabello dejase de cubrirle los ojos.

—todo lo que haz hecho hasta ahora es fumar. Si no puedes tejer, ve al baile de salón, necesitan hombres —

—no hace falta. Como chocolate, hago perforaciones gratis y asusto ancianos ¿y tú? —

—hago compras y fertilizo el huerto —

—puedo enseñarte a perforar humanos —

—ni siquiera tengo hoyos en las orejas —

—ni hablar, dadas las circunstancias no puedo otorgarte ese conocimiento, es sólo para aquellos a los que no les permitieron decidir sobre sus mutilaciones físicas —

—me hubiese encantado —

—he dicho que no — tomó el último bocado —creo que nos limitaremos a las clases para asustar ancianos

—de acuerdo —

—entonces… paso uno: rodéate de compañías indeseables —

—listo — lo miró fijamente

—¡qué buena alumna! — hizo bolita la envoltura y la guardó en sus pantalones — paso dos: crea una relación íntima con esas amistades que aunque son extremadamente divertidas, son desagradables —

—no sé cómo —

—podrías besarme o… cortarme sobre tu vida y yo contarte sobre la mía —

O — O — O

**25 de julio**

—Mana llamó —

Supe que se refería a mi padre porque no puedo llamarme a mi mismo

—genial —

—quiere que vuelvas —

—no, no, no, no, no. _Autumn Valley_ es el hogar de mis nuevos amigos. No puedo romperle el corazón a tantos viejecitos —

—Amandine lo siente —

Ella, su esposa.

—habrá que enseñarle que por teléfono no valen las disculpas — fue inevitable reir

—y Jacques te extraña —

—no uses a Jacques — dejé de sentir la sonrisa

—me alegra que lo defiendas —

—es mi hermano, sin importar la bruja de la que haya salido —

¿cómo olvidarse del único que jamás se escandalizó por mi aspecto?

—Mana… —

—No hasta que… Amandine se disculpe — se rascó la nariz — y Mana también —

—comprende a tu padre —

—si debo peinarme de raya en medio para que me crea… —

—te quiere como eres —

—si, igual que a ti —

—no se trata de mi —

—sólo quiero una disculpa, es todo. Y creo que Jacques está más seguro sin mi —

Miré al piso, la culpa se me colgaba de las rodillas y tuve que sentarme. El viejo lo sabe, siempre sabe. Por eso vine a él. Incluso perdona mis ataques en contra suya, luego termino lamentando lo que dije.

—tengo carne para asar ¿quieres? —

—¡claro! —

Es muy prudente. Defiende a mi padre porque debe atender a la razón de los adultos pero quiero creer que detesta a esa mujer tanto como yo.

—me dijeron que casi tienes sexo en la tienda —

—no, prefiero el exhibicionismo a la intemperie —

—en _Autumn_ estamos oxidados, debes esperar que sean conservadores. Por lo tanto no te levantes la camiseta en público — sacó la carne de la nevera. Tomé un par de papas y comencé a pelarlas.

—Alma quería ver mi tatuaje —

—al parecer si eres mala influencia. Te ordeno que no le hables más —

—¡imposible! Es muy tarde para intentar apagar la llama de pasión que siente hacia mi —

—¿te agrada? — el viejo siempre sonríe, siempre, pero sólo lo hace de verdad cuando se burla de la gente y hoy me tocó a mi

—en cierto modo es como Jacques. No tiene miedo —

O — O — O

**1 de agosto**

—si siempre soy yo quien te busca, nuestra relación no va a funcionar —

Se hallaba frente al trío de veteranos. Era la primera vez que asistía a una de las reuniones como dama de compañía de su abuelo.

Lavi miró a Yuu esperando una reacción digna. Mana había palmeado a Alma en el hombro después de su declaración.

—gracias por el té Alma — dijo Allen para romper la tensión

—no hay problema. Si necesitan algo más estaré en la sala — y se fue

—¿puedo retirarme? — su abuelo asintió y siguió a Alma

—es una lástima que no tenga nietos, podríamos emparentar. El chico es muy guapo, con todo y esas cosas que le cuelgan en la cara —

—¿por qué lo trajiste? —

—vamos Yuu, es agradable. Hasta se parece al moyashi —

—¿crees que hace buena pareja con Alma? —

—paren su estupideces, ese vago no me agrada nada — apretó los dientes — no me gusta que sea amable —

—a ti ¿qué cosa no de desagrada? — pico Allen

"¿vienes fuera?" le susurró y aceptó sin importar los calosfríos que le casó su voz tan cerca del oído. Se había sentado en el sofá a escuchar música pero de inmediato la había abordado.

Frecuentemente se hallaba de mal humor; ir de comprar, cocinar, servir el té, comer, cocinar más y repetirlo todo. No le molestaba, siempre imaginó que esa incomodidad perpetua era parte de ser una Kanda pero ahora podía considerar que el estar rodeada de viejos comenzaba a amargarla, justo ahora se daba cuenta, cuando hablaba con Mana.

Una canción comenzó a sonar y él buscó en sus bolsillos. A penas estaban entrando en el camino adoquinado.

—¿no vas a contestar? — miraba la pantalla y lo dejaba sonar

—¿eres mi consciencia? — haciendo un ruido de desagrado tomó la llamada. Era de casa. dudó pero siempre tenía "colgar" como opción.

—¿Jacques? — de inmediato sonrió y esta vez parecía más luminosa. Totalmente espontánea —¿cómo está tu pierna? —

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quería dejarlo solo pero él le hizo una seña para que esperara.

—volveré antes de tu cumpleaños — rio — si, me aseguraré de llevar un buen regalo —

Jugaba con la pieza de su ceja, ella esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿tu madre?, de acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde. A mi me espera una amiga — se rascó al frente — no creo que pueda ir, pero algún día la conocerás. Cuídate y que tu vieja no te atrape — colgó. Parecía haber aumentado su buen humor

—era mi hermano, cumplirá seis en septiembre —

—¿Jacques? —

—si, su madre es una francesa loca. No es que todos los franceses lo sean pero… —

—si, si, entiendo — dijo Alma sonriendo ante la aclaración

—como sé que no preguntarás, te diré que es por él que estoy aquí —

—parece que se llevan bien —

—pero la francesa es otra cosa "¡no le des pogqueguias a Jacques!" "no le hagas la taguea a mi hijo" "tu andas mugroso pero él tiene que bañagse" — dijo imitando el acento de Amandine

Ella rió a carcajadas. Cubrió su boca sin dejar de hacerlo.

—en serio, así habla — como era su costumbre, movía la cabeza para quitarse el cabello de la cara

—entonces… —

Él suspiró y trató de poner buena cara.

—solía subirme al techo cuando no quería verle la cara a la francesa. Jacques me vio hacerlo y comenzó a pedirme que lo subiera conmigo. Como le dije que no, él intentó subir solo, se resbaló y se rompió una pierna. Obviamente Amandine me echó la culpa e hizo una escena con mi padre. Salieron más cosas a relucir y como siempre ha pensado que quiero asesinar a Jacques pues… —

—y… tú… ¿qué hiciste? —

—nada —

—¿y tu padre? —

—tampoco nada — frotó sus manos — así que vine aquí. No es bueno que Jacques vea como su madre y yo nos partimos la cabeza —

—¿lo extrañas? —

—Este año entro a la universidad, lo veo como un intento por acostumbrarme a verlo menos —

Alma se quedó mirando sus ojos, no sabía que decir en estos casos. No estaba muerto como para decir un "lo siento". Usualmente, en _Autumn_ tenían dos cosas que lamentar: la enfermedad de alguien; "espero que se mejore" y la muerte; "mi más sentido pésame".

—¿qué? —

—es la primera vez que hablas en serio —

—jum. Pues creo que si — vio su cuerpo más relajado — pero hay otra opción, si me ayudaras a planear la muerte de Amandine… —

—ni hablar —

—¿ya te juzgan como adulto? —

—todavía no —

—¿cuál es el problema? Saldrás en unos meses— picó su brazo insistente

—si lo hiciera, no me atraparían —él sonrió complacido — mejor sígueme enseñando como asustar ancianos —

—de acuerdo. El paso tres necesita que te quites la ropa —

O — O — O

—con que esa es la razón — Lavi sobaba su barbilla analizando — la mujer es una joya —

—apresúralos a disculparse — exigió Kanda

—Mana le está dando tiempo. Vendrá por él pronto porque a decir verdad, tampoco le agrada que esté conmigo —

—¿piensa que lo volverás marica? —

—que lo volveremos — corrigió

—no creo que tenga conflictos en ese sentido. Parece muy interesado en Alma — apuntó Lavi

—cállate — Kanda golpeó la mesa con el puño

—¿celoso? — dijo Allen sirviéndose más té

—¿buscas pelea? Te voy a sacar el marcapasos por la boca — se levantó y lanzó su silla

—calma Yuu, te puede dar un infarto — dijo Lavi entre risas — ya no estamos en forma, si lo golpeas saldrán volando sus pedazos —

—no seas dramático — Allen tomaba una galleta

—algún día la dejarás ir y mejor que sea con un conocido —

—tener que lidiar con estos imbéciles a mi edad… —

—tu lo haz dicho. Ahora hagamos a un lado esta cosa y bebamos — dijo Lavi destapando el contenido de su bolsa

O — O — O

—¿abuelo? — Alma entró en la casa y en cuanto vio tirado a su abuelo en el sofá corrió hacia él

—por fin llegas, desconsiderada — pronunció el viejo tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito

—¿te sientes mal? —

—que va, sólo está un poco borracho — dijo Allen saliendo de la cocina con cierto tambaleo y un vaso a medio acabar

—¿el señor Lavi le dio alcohol? —

—¿quién más si no? ¿Mana se fue a casa? —

—si… tenía ganas de ir al año o algo así — Walker dejó el vaso en la mesa y tomándose de la pared fue a la salida — ¿quiere que lo acompañe? O puedo llamarlo —

—encárgate de él, está peor —

—¿quién está peor? Viejo cobarde, ¡ven acá! — Allen agitó la mano restándole importancia a lo que Kanda decía y salió de la casa — ¿dónde están mis katanas? —

—donde siempre, y sin filo — Alma le ayudó a levantarse y poniendo sobre sus hombros uno de sus brazos lo condujo a su habitación.

—sabes que no puedes beber — lo dejó caer en la cama y procedió a quitarle los zapatos

—¿ahora me regañas? —

—lo merece — logró zafar uno y lo lanzó a un lado

—y ¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde con el vago? — se acomodó en la cama

—pues nada en realidad — le quitó el otro y jaló las cobijas

—¿te harás una delincuente como él? —

—no —

—¡já! —

—si lo desea puedo intentar —

—niña insolente —

—ya está — lo cubrió y arropó — ¿qué haría sin mi? —

—asesinarlos, siempre me reprimes — se acomodó en la almohada

—¿con quién bebería? — le acarició la espalda justo en el lugar que siempre tenía adolorido

—entiendes que puedes irte cuando quieras? —

—¿me echa de casa? —

—este viejo puede vivir solo. Por fin podré hacer lo que me plazca —

Alma sonrió.

O — O — O

**5 de Agosto**

—buenos días Alma — el tipo frente a ella se frotaba los ojos, tenia como pijama una camiseta con la imagen desgastada y unos pantalones enormes.

—buenas tardes — corrigió pasando

—caperucita roja ¿qué con la canasta? —

—traje pay —

—¿lo hiciste tú? ¿para mi? Estoy tan alagado que podría llorar —

—en realidad lo traigo para el señor Walker — fueron a la cocina y sin preguntar, Mana sacó el pay de la canasta y buscó los platos

—¿dónde está? —

—el viejo salió. ¿por qué le haces pay? —

—no lo hice, se lo dieron a mi abuelo pero no lo comerá —

—tanto mejor — le entregó el cuchillo y fue a servir leche — pensé que me extrañabas pero ahora estoy celoso, le traes pay a mi abuelo —

—¿seguirás reprochando o comerás? —le sirvió una rebanada grande

—tranquila… se te sale lo Kanda — puso la leche en la barra y ambos se sentaron a comer

Durante toda la mañana había escuchado los chismorreos de la gente a la que iba a hacerle entregas. El huerto tenía la facultad de atraer a los ancianos que necesitaban algún ingrediente para sus remedios, todos le hacían pedidos cada cierto tiempo. Por esa razón tenía la posibilidad y desgracia de escuchar las nuevas en torno a _Autumn_… y para alimentar más el sentido de desgracia que tenía hacer de repartidora, esta vez a las ancianas se les había antojado tratar de sacarle detalles sobre su conexión con Mana y darle consejos de cómo romperla, extenderla, transformarla o disfrutarla.

No dudaba que sus consejeros tuviesen la sabiduría necesaria para guiarla, el problema era que no sabía si reír o huir cuando trataban de hacerlo. Eran cosas que no quería escuchar pues su relación con Mana no tenía ninguna calificación y mucho menos tornaba en una realidad romántica en progreso como todos pensaban.

—¿ya te dijeron? —

—lo bueno que soy en ping-pong —

—sí. Los dejaste impresionados —

—todo por mis fans. Además el viejo no tenía pareja para jugar — dio un bocado que no le permitió hablar con unos minutos

—esta mañana me dijeron muchas cosa sobre ti — él hizo una seña a modo de "¿qué?" — Que te quemas o algo parecido —levantó las cejas — cito: "tiene demasiado fuego en los ojos" —

—vaya cosa, los viejos deben tener las medicinas caducadas — pasó y bebió la mitad del vaso de leche — o más bien dime tú… ¿lo tengo? — se acercó a su lado de la barra

—creo que son lagañas —se levantó y buscó donde reflejarse para quitárselas

—trata de comprender, sólo los locos se levantan temprano en vacaciones — se miró en el cristal del microondas — ¿ qué más dicen? ¿hablan de lo irresistible que soy? —

—me agradabas más cuando hablabas en serio — dijo volteando los ojos pero sin perder la sonrisa

—¿cómo hacerlo si tú no lo haces? —

—pregunta — él regresó a su lugar — y ya veré como respondo —

—qué cooperativa — tuvo que esperar un par más de bromas y pedazos de pay para recibir la pregunta

—Cuando me vaya… ¿me extrañarás? — dijo al fin

—estás loco, haz dañado mi reputación — ella dio un sorbo a la leche

—y yo soy el que no habla en serio… — se volteó en el banco algo decepcionado

—sí. Cuando te vayas sólo podré hablar en serio —

—me voy mañana — sin querer bajó la mirada y las ganas de comer pay se le fueron

—¿por Jacques? —

—la francesa se disculpó ayer — volvió a darle la cara

—alégrate, eso era lo que querías —

—honestamente esperaba que tardara más. No me ha dado tiempo de conquistarte —

—así tuvieses un año… —

— mala — se miraron con sonrisas sinceras

—qué pena — suspiró Alma —ya desperdiciaste la mitad de tu último día —

—¿quieres pasar lo que resta conmigo? Podríamos fastidiar ancianos; cambiar sus medicamentos, engrasar sus bastones…—

—si esos son tus planes, me temo que me uniré a ti para frustrarlos —

—bueno… voy a bañarme… puedes subir, si quieres — le movió las cejas y saltó del banco, desapareció en un instante.

O — O — O

Leyó la carta. Un ciento de veces esa tarde. Le parecía imposible. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no quería que llegara a sus manos.

A su alrededor había decenas de heridos. Ya no había sangre por todos lados como en el primer hospital donde había llegado. Todos estaban ausentes, algunos leyendo el mismo tipo de carta que él recibió, otros dormidos por los analgésicos y unos más seguramente repasando las escenas de la explosión que les había arrancado una mano, una pierna o el disparo que les había merecido una placa de metal en el cráneo.

No era justo lo que pedía. Cuando llegaban nuevos heridos esperaba ver llegar a Kanda entre ellos. Para él era mejor saber que estaba en una cama padeciendo que entre el lodo de las trincheras. Pero era injusto, probablemente no lo hubiese soportado, verse derrotado sería mucho más grave para Kanda que morir. Revisaba la lista de bajas, tampoco era una sensación agradable.

El primer día, los primeros enfrentamientos los recordaba bastante. Se moría de miedo pero ver a su compañero tan sereno logró que se retara a si mismo para no flaquear.

También recordaba el día que lo llevó fuera del campo de batalla. Se separaron, durante horas no pudo encontrarlo y luego nada.

Hoy, su ojos izquierdo ya no servía y su brazo, del mismo lado, parecía estar en carne viva. Pero ya no tenía miedo por si mismo, sólo por él y sin embargo seguía deseando que lo hirieran para que pudiese ir a casa.

Leyó mil veces más la carta. Igual se iría. Ya no era necesario, con un ojo en su lugar pero que a penas le dejaba ver no sería más que un estorbo para Kanda.

Una semana después, con el brazo vendado y el equipaje en el otro, se fue a casa. ¿A dónde más?

Los siguientes meses esperaba fuera de la tienda de su padre. Miraba tras el mostrador de la droguería a que alguien apareciera. Él sabía dónde encontrarlo. Le había contado tantas veces, sobre su pueblo y su familia que lo tenía fastidiado. En cambio Kanda sólo tenía una foto, una chica llamada Alma Karma era la única pista que tenía sobre la vida normal de su amigo. ¿Dónde buscarlo? Pudo intentar pero día tras día, luego de decidirse, llegaba alguien con un nuevo pedido, su padre lo enviaba por ingredientes o debía ser amable con una chica y asistir a la cita que habían concertado.

Lavi apareció en el mostrador una tarde. Lenalee lo había rechazado. Y no sabía nada de Kanda. Se habían despedido en la estación, el tipo ese no tenía menor daño. Lo vio tomar el tren que iba hacia el sur y no hubo más.

O — O — O

—tienes un chiquero — dijo desenterrando la maleta debajo de toda la ropa sin saber si era limpia o sucia

—montón de ropa limpia — señaló el que estaba bajo la maleta — montón de ropa sucia — señaló el que estaba en una silla

—¿no te da vergüenza que vea tus calzones? —levantó unos bóxers del montón de ropa limpia

—lo hago con la esperanza de que me muestres los tuyos — comenzó a doblar su ropa

—pensé que sería más divertido tu último día — también dobló

—debo hacer las maletas, vendrán por mi en la mañana — recorrió su habitación recolectando los calcetines dispersados

—¿vendrá Jacques? —

—no, sólo Mana —

—te llamas como tu padre… —

—y como mi bisabuelo por los siglos de los siglos — lanzó unas cosas a la maleta y ella tuvo que reacomodarlas — ¿Alma Karma era tu abuela? —

—si —

—se rompieron la cabeza — gimió mal humorado por tener que ordenar sus cosas

Doblaron durante un rato. Aquel desorden parecía enorme pero en realidad todo cabía perfectamente en la bolsa que Mana usaba como maleta.

—Mana — era quizá la primera vez que decía su nombre para llamarle — ¿qué estudiarás en la universidad? —

—química —

—¿con esa pinta? —

—no esperarás que ande con bata blanca — empujó todo dentro para cerrar la bolsa — y tú ¿estudiarás algo o te quedarás por siempre con los viejos? —

—grastronomía —

—vaya… ¿cocinarás algo para mi si nos volvemos a ver? —

—claro —

—dame tu móvil — ella arrugó la frente pero se lo entregó. Él guardó su número.

—¿no te da miedo que comience a hostigarte? — dijo Alma recibiendo el teléfono

—me gustan las fans apasionadas —

—nunca sería tu fan —

—ah… cuatro semanas y no logré que murieras por mi. Soy un fracaso —

—¿y si tú tienes ganas de llamar? —

—yo soy un respetuoso fan y en cuanto me llames, me tomaré licencia para hacerlo también — cerró su maleta a jalones — y si no lo haces, tendré que venir a acosarte —

—me parece justo —

—trató hecho — estrecharon sus manos — fue un placer ser tu maestro — hizo una reverencia — siento que debo otorgarte algo antes de irme —

—otórgalo —

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama, la rodeo con sus brazos y apretó fuertemente intercambiando su calor por un poco de la frescura de Alma. Ella puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Mana.

Cuando se separaron, él besó su frente.

—¿estuvo bien o lo querías con lengua? —

Trató de lamerla y ella lo apartó entre risas.

O — O — O

**4 de agosto**

Aun era de madrugada cuando su padre llegó.

No permaneció mucho rato. Mana salió de casa con una maleta al hombro, los jeans a medio poner, las botas sin amarrar y el cabello castaño oscuro revuelto.

El padre arrancó el carro en cuanto estuvo dentro y el miró por la ventanilla a ver si Alma había notado que ya estaba partiendo. Nada. Pero su viejo se despedía con la mano y en pijama, con una sonrisa y sin importar que su padre lo quisiera alejar de él lo más pronto posible, tan rápido que no le importaba que fuese de madrugada.

Recibió un discurso sobre lo acontecido en su ausencia y cuanto de sus actos lo habían propiciado para bien o para mal.

Cuando pararon en una gasolinera, recibió un mensaje de número desconocido:

"Si nuestros abuelos tuvieron algo que ver… creo que sin duda el mío se cogía al tuyo"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

**NOTAS:**

**(1)Charles Manson: **asesino serial

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

He trabajado en este one-shot por dos semanas. Con esto doy por reinaugurados mis fics pues finalmente estoy de vacaciones.

Por otra parte, los invito al nuevo proyecto del verano para aquel que quiera entrar a reto de escribir one-shots. Estos se publicarán hasta agosto así que aun hay tiempo, más información en: proyectorehab .tumblr .com (sólo junten los espacios). Espero contar con ustedes ;D.


End file.
